


Love Conquers Death

by CaptainZ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Obligatory Crimson Peak halloween crossover, One-Shot, Sandor is a lovey dovey creepy ghost, a little bit of smut tossed it, angst on Sandor's end, elements of reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainZ/pseuds/CaptainZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark inherits Crimson Peak from a distant great aunt and with Crimson Peak comes the lonely ghost of Sandor Clegane who is looking for his lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers Death

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know Sandor's supposed to be the most macho man ever born, but I like writing him as a sugary sweet cinnamon bun when Sansa is involved. And since the Sir title in this one is a baronacy and not a knighthood, I'm going to let it slide. Enjoy and comment if you're feeling generous! (And if someone wants to run with this story, by all means, take it away!)

“She left you a house?!” Arya was flabbergasted by the thought of some crazy great aunt that their family had no official ties to gave Sansa a giant estate outside of Winterfell in her will.

 

“I guess she did…. Great aunt Leena says in her last letter that Crimson Peak has been in our _distant_ family for centuries and that I should take very good care of it. Can you believe I’ll be there in only a few hours? In this economy, I thought I would never be able to afford a house on my own and now one HUGE mansion gets handed to me for free.” Sansa couldn’t believe her luck. 

 

“Yeah, sounds great…” Arya wasn’t convinced. Something smelled incredibly fishy about this whole arrangement. That or Arya was jealous Sansa got the probably haunted mansion.

 

A car horn sounded outside their apartment and Sansa quickly gathered her things and rushed outside. “Remember to come to the house in a week and hopefully I’ll be all settled in by then!”

 

“Will do, sis. And remember to call the Ghostbusters if you’re feelin’ somethin’ strange in your neighborhood!” Arya called to her sister who was giving the directions to the cab driver.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sansa took a cab to the train station and a train out to the town near Crimson Peak. A man was supposed to meet her at the station to have her sign the paperwork and to take her up to the old place. 

 

Mr. Mormont was a nice enough man who was eager to get the paperwork signed and to hand over the keys. He drove her up to Crimson Peak which was much larger than what Sansa expected and so solitary at the top of the hill looking down on the town. It looked like a crow’s shadow over stretching the valley below and Sansa couldn’t help the shiver of excitement which raced through her as they drove to the front door.

 

“Wow! Look at this place! I could fit everyone I ever knew in a place like this!”

 

“Yes, the original builders spared no expense and everyone since has only added to its splendor,” Mr. Mormont commented calmly.

 

“Welcome, Mistress Sansa! You are expected and let me get your coat!” a small old man came out to greet the pair. His bright eyes and easy smile warmed Sansa to the idea of living here.

 

“Hello, Mr. Luwin, excellent to see you.”

 

“You as well, Mr. Mormont. This way, my lady.”

 

Mr. Luwin escorted Sansa inside while Mr. Mormont made his excuses and left her in the capable hands of the butler. Mr. Luwin walked Sansa around the house which was four stories, 64 rooms, 15 bathrooms, basements, attics, and an extensive library. All repairs made sure that the roof wouldn’t collapse over their heads and the house would not sink into the red clay earth.

 

They had just finished the tour when Sansa stopped in front of a painting on the main staircase. It was a life-size portrait of a man who looked to be a giant. Over six feet tall, with long black tresses, stone grey eyes, and an extensive set of burn scars on the left side of his face. He was wearing a handsome swallow tail coat with a hight collar and well tailored suit. It looked early to mid-19th century in style. He was built like a wrestler, but had an air to refinement to his pose which was strong and noble. His unscarred side was incredibly handsome to Sansa and there was a tenderness to his eyes, like he loved the one who was standing just beyond the painter who painted it. 

 

“That’s Sir Sandor Clegane, baronet. He was one of its many owners. He was deeply in love with Lady Sansa, whom you are named after and who’s portrait is right next to his.” Lupin pointed over to a portrait of a woman who was a spitting image of Sansa. Clear blue eyes, soft smile, and long waves of auburn all there, frozen in the 19th century painting.

 

“What happened to them?”

 

“A very sad story, Mistress… Lady Sansa was killed by a jealous lover, Lord Joffrey Baratheon, one night. Stabbed through the heart right at the front door over there. Sir Sandor killed Lord Joffrey in his rage and grief and died a year later of a broken heart. He still haunts these halls. I’ve seen him.” Luwin told the sad story matter-of-factly and pointed up to the landing nearest to Sansa’s master bedroom.

 

“Walks right down that hall there around midnight each night. Looks terrifying, but he’ll never hurt anyone. He looks for Lady Sansa who has long since found peace. I only see his ghost. Poor fellow…” Luwin said sadly.

 

“Maybe he’ll find peace with you here, Mistress Sansa.”

 

“I hope I can do that for him. He seems to have taken good care of the place and so have you.”

 

“And I hope to stay with this place as long as I can! Now lets get some supper in you, a nice bath, and get you off to bed! We have a lot to do tomorrow!”

 

Sansa allowed Mr. Luwin to guide her to the kitchen and two grey eyes followed her with great interest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After dinner, Mr. Luwin drew Sansa a bath and left her with a hearty good night and a promise that he would be right down the hall. Sansa began to undress and put on a white silk dressing gown before she headed down the hall to the bathroom.

 

She had made it most of the way when she heard a grating whisper, “ _Sansa… Little Bird…”_  

 

She turned around very slowly. Not five feet from her was the black ghostly shadow of Sir Sandor. Sansa froze. Every muscle in her body was paralyzed in fear. She couldn’t scream, she couldn’t move, she could only stare.

 

The ghost was the same height, same dressed, and same dimensions as the painting, but his eyes were steel coals that glowed in the filtered moonlight from the windows and he faded between being completely solid looking to transparent with a glowing red heart floating where his chest would be. It burned brighter with each mismatched pitter patter of heart beats as if the heart had given out on him. His face was still handsome, but his hands were longer with spindly fingers that ended in claws.

 

“ _Shhh…my love, you are safe. Joffrey will never hurt you again. I’ve found you. It’s been so long and I’ve finally found you! You’re as beautiful as I remember. Oh, Little Bird, how I’ve longed for you. My heart broke while you were away. The silly thing gave out on me without you here to help me keep it beating.”_

 

Sansa was still paralyzed when the ghost floated closer and slid its hand down her cheek and brought its face inches from hers. The hand was solid feeling but ice cold and clammy. 

 

“ _Let me kiss you, my love. Your kisses taste of lemons and sunshine…”_

 

Before Sansa could protest, Sir Sandor bent down and kissed her gently. One side of his lips was soft and the other was rough with scarred callouses. Both were freezing.

 

As soon as the ghost appeared and kissed her, it had disappeared and Sansa found she could move again. But with this freedom came an inexplicable heart ache which wasn’t there before. It seemed to echo the longing that Sir Sandor’s ghost oozed.

 

Sansa decided to go through with her bath, which was thankfully still warm. She shed her bath robe and climbed in to the large copper tub and relaxed into the water.

 

She was close to falling asleep when hands grabbed her arms which were perched on the edges of the tub. Sansa flailed and two more hands secured her legs to the sides of the tub. Two more hands crawled from the water and cupped her breasts, nipples piercing each palm. Another hand wrapped up to gently grasp her throat and another went to cover her eyes and hold her head back.

 

_“Don’t worry, Little Bird… I’m going to make you feel so good. Like I used to, remember? Now you just relax and let me do the work…”_

 

One last hand met her nether region and began to explore it with calm strokes and circular motions. The two hands at her breasts massaged them and gently plucked at her nipples. Sansa sagged against the tub when the fingers caressed an especially tender spot at the apex. Sansa didn’t know where Sir Sandor learned this, but he was very good at it. She surrendered to whatever Sandor was doing to her and she felt her heart skip a beat when a pair of lips and a tongue joined the hand between her thighs. The lips sucked and the tongue massaged and entered her with ardent strokes.

 

Sansa gasped and mewled as the hands held her steady and the ghost had her riding through several orgasms before it ended with kisses up her body to her breasts and neck and eventually up to her mouth. In that kiss, she was amazed to taste a tang that seemed to have come from her.

 

“ _Beautiful and sweet as you have always been… I shall be waiting for you in our bed, my darling…”_

 

When Sansa next opened her eyes, that hands were gone and she was alone in the bathroom. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sansa was finally clean and in her night shift when she settled into the enormous bed and began to drift off into her dreams. 

 

Her dream was very real tonight. She was walking down the main staircase here at Crimson Peak. But the main hall looked different. Less old and brighter than what she remembered from today. And when she looked down at her body, she wore a beautiful velvet gown of sapphire and long white gloves up above her elbows. She looked at the mirror hanging on the wall of the landing and it wasn’t just Sansa Stark looking back at her. It was Lady Sansa from the painting. This wasn’t so much a dream as a memory.

 

“Sansa, come down here, silly bird.”

 

Sansa looked down the stairs and found Sir Sandor beaming up at her in all his glory. He was as handsome as the painting and even more so with the beautiful grin on his face. More importantly, he was alive!

 

“Coming, my Hound.”

 

Sansa skipped down the rest of the stairs and flew into Sandor’s arms. He raised her above him and spun her before he brought her down to meet his lips in a searingly passionate kiss.

 

“Oh, my love, you’re so handsome!”

 

“But never as beautiful as my little bird,” Sandor growled playfully in Sansa’s ear and nipped her neck. “I have a present for you, sweet beauty.”

 

Sandor turned Sansa around and draped a necklace above her breast. A large sapphire shone on a diamond and silver chain.

 

“Oh, Sandor, my love, it’s magnificent!”

 

“Not nearly as magnificent as you, dearest little bird,” Sandor sucked love marks onto Sansa’s neck.

 

“Kiss me, my Hound.”

 

“As my lady commands…”

 

Sansa and Sandor embrace one last time before Sansa feels the rays of sunlight penetrate her sleep.

 

Sansa yawns and rubs her face when her hand brushes against something around her neck. It’s the sapphire necklace from her dream. And as soon as Sansa discovers the necklace she finds a man’s phantom arm and body curled around hers.

 

“ _Good morning, my love…”_

 

Sansa smiles, “Good morning, my Hound.”

 


End file.
